¿Látigos o Cadenas?
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Harry escucha una conversación entre dos personas que nunca debió escuchar.


**TITULO: ¿LÁTIGOS O CADENAS?**

**AUTOR: Sailor Earth.**

**RAITING: PG13**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Obviamente es slash.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, si fuera mío, ¿creen que estaría escribiendo fanfics? ¡¡Claro que no!!**

**Bien, comencemos con la historia**

Maldito grasiento, como lo odio, juro que si no estuviera tan cansado, regresaría en este momento y le arrojaría todos los calderos que me hizo lavar a esa cabezota cubierta de grasa, haber si de una vez puede quedar limpia esa cosa que llama cabeza.

Suspiro.

Estoy tan cansado, solo quiero llegar a mi cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero aún me falta mucho para llegar, ni siquiera he salido de los calabozos. Ojala no me encuentre con Flich, creo que su despacho esta por aquí, o peor aún, a Pevees, estos días ha estado de un humor insoportable. Me detengo un momento tratando de calmar mis ánimos y recuperar un poco de mi fuerza. Las manos me arden de tanto estar lavando calderos, y bien, lo admito, por más furioso que esté no lograría arrojarle ningún caldero, simplemente porque estoy muerto, soy un zombi vagando por el castillo.

Escucho un ruido cerca de mí, parecen voces, pero de pronto se detienen. Miró a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar a quienes hablaban, pero no hay nadie, ni un alma vagando (claro, exceptuando la mía), ni siquiera hay un fantasma flotando por aquí.  Negué con la cabeza. Seguro estar lavando calderos ya me afectó el cerebro.

Continué caminando, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando volví a escuchar voces. Me detengo, o estoy tan loco que ya escucho voces donde no hay nadie o las voces provenían de una de las mazmorras vacías cerca de aquí.  Prefiero decidirme por la última opción, al menos así sabría que aún conservo mi cordura.

Me acerco con cuidado a donde creo que provienen las voces, me pego a la puerta, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, y me concentro en escuchar mejor.

Al principio no escucho nada fuera de los sonidos de la noche y mi propia respiración, estaba a punto de irme y catalogarme como un loco neurótico y esquizofrénico, cundo escuché algo: jadeos.

Me sonrojé pensando que tal vez estuviera escuchando un encuentro nocturno entre amantes, lo mejor sería alejarme y fingir que no escuché nada.  Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un gritillo de frustración proveniente de adentro, me hizo detenerme.

_-Maldición – _escuché que murmuraba alguien desde adentro_ – ¿Es que no puedes hacer algo bien?_

Me quedé congelado, mis ojos se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa al reconocer esa voz, seguro y si pudiera verme en un espejo, me habría visto más pálido que Nick Casi Decapitado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No, no podía ser, esa voz, esa voz era la de... ¡¡Malfoy!! Eso quería decir que yo estaba escuchando un encuentro entre Malfoy y su conquista en turno. Oh Merlín, ¿cómo pude meterme en esto?

-Lo... lo siento... yo no... no se que hacer – murmuró otra voz que parecía bastante nerviosa.

¿Neville?

Oh por Dios, no, no, no. Me llevé las manos hacia mi cabeza intentando negarme a creerlo. Se suponía que Neville estaba cumpliendo un castigo para Flich, y que debía estarlo cumpliendo con él, y no haciendo **eso** con Malfoy.  Debo de estar loco, si, eso, estoy tan loco que acabo de escuchar a Neville con Malfoy, en una mazmorra vacía...

-Estúpido Longbotton, solo te pedí que colocarás las malditas cadenas.

¿Cadenas?

Casi me atragantó de solo pensar el porque esos dos necesitan cadenas.  Pude escuchar como algo metálico era arrastrado.

-Bien, ahora ponlas como te dije y luego ve por ese látigo con púas, mientras yo despejo el lugar para que luego me ayudes a acomodar la plancha metálica donde... "trabajaremos" – ordenó la voz sarcástica de Malfoy.

Oh Dios bendito ¿Látigo... con púas? ¿Plancha metálica? ¿_Trabajar_?  No, esto debía ser una pesadilla, Neville no podía estar con Malfoy haciendo... haciendo... ¡¡_eso_!!

_-¿Qué es eso? – _preguntó Neville.  Al parecer había encontrado algo nuevo entre todo eso que estaban por usar.__

_-¿Eso? ¿Qué parece? ¿Un traje de cuero, acaso?_

Pongo una mano sobre mis labios, evitando que un gemido salga de ellos, estoy entre sorprendido, asustado y... acalorado. La imagen de un Draco Malfoy vestido con un traje de cuero se formó en mi mente. ¡¡Dios, no!! No, no, no, Harry, contrólate, no es tiempo para pensar _esas _cosas con Malfoy. Lo mejor sería irme y no sufrir la desgracia de escuchar cuando esos dos comiencen a _trabajar._ Sería algo con lo que no podría vivir, ni siquiera sería capaz de ver a Neville o a Malfoy sin sonrojarme.

Debí de estar mucho tiempo sumido en mis pensamientos, porque lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de pasos y unos cuantos jadeos más

_-Lo mejor será quitarnos estos estorbos_

No tuve que forzar mucho me cabeza para suponer que Malfoy se refería a la ropa. Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta cuando escuché el sonido de tela cayendo. Me mordí el labio sin poder evitar que la imagen de un Draco Malfoy desnudo se formara en mi mente. ¡¡Yo debía de estar ahí adentro y no Neville!!  ¿Pero en qué tonterías estoy pensando? En primer lugar yo no debería de estar aquí, y en segundo, sería mejor que me fuera para evitar un colapso mental ante lo que estoy escuchando.

_-Ahora ayúdame a mover la plancha metálica._

_-Eh... ¿Malfoy?_

_-¿Qué quieres?- _le preguntó de mala forma__

_-¿E... estas seguro que **eso **tiene que entrar **aqu**?_

_-Claro que **tiene** entrar Longobotton, no seas estúpido._

_-¡¡Pero es que es muy grande!!_

_-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un palito de escoba?_

Casi me atraganto ante esa conversación, o Neville era demasiado ingenuo para ese tipo de cosas, o Malfoy estaba muy bien dotado.  Lo siguiente que escuché, fue el movimiento de algo metálico y pesado, seguramente era la plancha metálica, casi enseguida comenzaron a escucharse jadeos

_-Espera, espera, Malfoy, no._

_-¿Ahora qué quieres?_

_-Eso... está... no... yo no... esto... es que... nunca..._

_-¡¡Si no dejas de decir estupideces te pondré un bozal!! ¿O prefieres qué te dé de latigazos?_

Al parecer Neville desistió de hablar, ya que casi enseguida volvieron a escucharse jadeos y el vaivén de la plancha metálica.

_-¡Auch! Espera Malfoy!_

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-Me... creo que... me lastimé el..._

_-¡¡¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?!! ¡¡¿Qué me lo meta a la boca?!! ¡¡Ahora acomódate, ¿quieres?!!_

La voz de Malfoy parecía indicar que estaba a punto de explotar. Puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas, ¡¡por Dios!!  Estoy hirviendo, seguro mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, y con justa razón, yo no debería de estar aquí.

Hubo una pausa, yo acababa de dar un paso para irme de aquí, cuando la voz de Malfoy vino de nuevo.

_-¡Simplemente relájate Longbotton, no es tan difícil! Mira, sino lo haces, ¡me veré en la necesidad de usar el látigo!_

_-¡No es tan fácil, tu lo sabes!_

Se escucharon gruñidos fuertes que ahogaron cualquier otra palabra que dijeron. Mis ojos se ensancharon, estaba tan aterrado y asustado como para emitir algún sonido. Los gemidos se apagaron gradualmente, y las voces se escucharon de nuevo.

_-¡¡Diablos!! Creo que se atoró  _

Estuve a punto de ahogarme con mi propia saliva ante esa declaración, el rojo de mi cara debió de haber aumentado considerablemente, ahora debía de ser una masa hirviendo. Se escucharon algunos ruidos como jadeos y maldiciones

-De acuerdo – la voz de Draco parecía exhausta. – lo moveré hacia los lados y quizá se suelte un poco

De nuevo surgieron varios jadeos y sonidos que me hicieron pensar que Neville estaba disfrutando esa situación.

-Si, así... más... ya casi... ¡¡¡aahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Malfoy!!!

Escuché  un sonido, como un golpe sordo, acompañado por un surtido de gemidos y ruidos ininteligibles, y de metales que golpeaban el piso. Oh Dios mío, abrí mi boca, al mismo tiempo que mi espalda chocaba contra el roble de la puerta, las piernas me temblaban, incapaces se sostenerme por más tiempo, me deje caer en el piso. Neville y Malfoy... oh, Dios bendito. Ellos... ellos son... ¡¡No!! La sola frase era tan horrible como para pensarla.

Por un momento pasó por mi mente, la idea de que tal vez Malfoy había forzado a Neville para estar con él, pero fuera de los gemidos, no se escuchaba alguna queja de Neville que indicara que no estuvo de acuerdo con... _eso_.  Bien, en ese caso lo mejor sería irme de aquí, esto sólo concierne a esos dos. Además, mis músculos comenzaban a acalambrarse por estar escuchando algo que nunca debí de haber escuchado.

Me puse de pie, ignorando la flacidez de mis piernas, y apoyándome en la fría roca comencé a caminar, pero la voz de Neville me hizo detenerme.

_-Nunca Malfoy... nunca haré... **esto**... de nuevo... y menos contigo..._

Me detuve a medio camino. Esa frase, ¿significaba lo que yo creía que significaba?

_-¿Y crees que yo si Longobotton? ¡¡¡Olvídate de **esto**!!! _

_-Lo haré, solo si tú prometes no... No divulgar mi... **esto**..._

_-Lo mismo va para ti, si tú dices algo de lo que escuchaste, no vivirás para tu siguiente castigo_

_-Eres... eres... un... ¡¡¡Estúpido!!!_

Al parecer, lo que acabé de escuchar no era del todo consentido por ambas partes. ¡Oh no! Eso significa que permití que Malfoy... ¡abusara de Neville! Dios no, soy un estúpido, debí de haber detenido eso, pero aún no es demasiado tarde para darle su merecido a esa serpiente.  Tomé mi varita, y sin importarme los gritos que se escuchaban desde adentro, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, dispuesto a maldecir a Malfoy hasta que ya no me quedaran más fuerzas para hacerlo.  Los gritos se acallaron ante mi intrusión. Y mi vista se centró en los dos cuerpos que estaban en el suelo. Mi boca se desencajó y mis ojos se abrieron ante la imagen que se me presentaba.

Juro que nunca pensé en encontrarme con algo como **eso**

Malfoy y Neville estaban en el suelo...

Sobre la plancha metálica...

Había estaba el látigo con púas, y junto a éste…

Un mini balde con agua jabonosa y varias esponjas para limpieza

Sus túnicas estaban regadas por el piso...

Pero ellos tenían puesta ropa muggle...

Quiero decir...

¡¡¡Estaban completamente vestidos!!!

Y el bozal y el látigo de púas aún estaban sobre la plancha metálica, y las cadenas estaban tiradas en el piso... cubiertas de jabón. Mi vista abarcó la habitación donde estaban, colgado en la pared estaba efectivamente un traje de cuero, y a su alrededor había otra serie de... eh... "artículos para tortura"

-¿Harry? – me llamó Neville desde el suelo

-¡¡¡¿Potter, que demonios haces aquí?!!!

Malfoy se levantó de un salto, mientras Neville intentaba hacer lo mismo. Yo tenía la boca abierta, aún sin poder creer lo que veía. Mi varita seguía apuntándoles, pero mi mano ya no tenía la misma firmeza al hacerlo.

-Yo... escuché gritos... y... pensé que... que los dos...

Neville me miraba sin entender lo que decía, su pie izquierdo no tenía un zapato y sus manos lo masajeaban, al parecer se había golpeado con algo, pero la mirada de Malfoy era más perspicaz. Maldito hurón de mente cochambrosa. Al principio me miró con confusión, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron con incredibilidad, para luego brillar con malicia.

-Así que, Potter – comenzó con voz peligrosa –, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste que hacíamos Longbotton y yo, encerrados en una habitación vacía, con artículos para _cierto tipo de diversión_, gritando y... jadeando?

Juro que todos los colores pasaron por mi rostro, desde el blanco por verme descubierto, hasta el morado porque comenzaba a marearme, hasta que finalmente quedé en el rojo, por la vergüenza.

-¡¡¿Qué querías que pensara?!! ¡Todo lo que escuché lo indicaba! – grité tratando de justificarme.

-¿Tal vez no hubieras malinterpretado nada si en primer lugar no te hubieses quedado a escuchar? – me dijo, con un tono de voz que indicaba claramente que estaba molesto. – además, de entre todas las personas que existen en el universo, tenía que ser con… ¡¡con él!! ¡¡Por Merlín!!  ¡¡Es Longbotton!! – terminó como si eso fuera un argumento con mucho peso.

Estuve a punto de responderle, pero la voz de Neville me detuvo.

-Eh... ¿Harry? – En cuanto me giré para verlo, pude notar que estaba nervioso – No le dirás a nadie, ¿cierto? – le miré confundido, ¿no se suponía que debería ser yo quien dijera eso? Yo estaba en ese lugar sin permiso, después del toque de queda, interrumpiendo no se que cosa, pero al parecer Neville malinterpretó mi confusión – Malfoy solo me ayudó a cumplir con el castigo de Flich, porque yo escuché algo que él dijo y que no quería que tu supieras y que...

-¡¡¡Cierra el hocico, Longbotton!!! – el ensordecedor grito de Malfoy, casi hace que me caiga del susto, aunque no fui el único que reaccionó así, ya que Neville no dejaba de temblar ante la imagen de un Draco Malfoy muy, muy, pero muy molesto, que parecía estar a punto de tomar el látigo y atacarlo con él. – ¡¡Te dije que no dijeras nada de **eso**!!

-¿Estabas... cumpliendo tu castigo? – pregunté sin poder creerlo, al parecer mi voz hizo desistir a Malfoy de matar a Neville, ya que pareció calmarse.

-Si, si – aseguró mi amigo con algo de nerviosismo – Flich me dijo que debía de limpiar al estilo muggle todas sus cosas para tortura, y acomodar esa plancha metálica, pero era demasiado para mi y... y Malfoy pasó por aquí – ante una mirada asesina del aludido continuó – y me... me ayudó... pero fue difícil porque no podíamos mover la plancha y terminé golpeándome en el pie y las cadenas no cabían en el balde y...

-¿Te ayudó? – pregunté sin poder creérmelo – ¿Sólo así?

-Claro que no, Potter – me dijo Malfoy con su ya clásico sarcasmo – le ayudé a cambio de que me contara todas y cada una de tus fantasías sexuales para poder burlarme de tu poca imaginación.

-¡¿Tú que sabes de mi imaginación?! – le grité sin poder evitar que el color rojo llenara mi rostro. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

-Oh, se que tiene que ver con cadenas y látigos.

Ahora sí, mi rostro parecía un semáforo dando la señal de alto. Intenté hablar, decir algo que me defendiera y que borrara esa maldita sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy, pero nada salía de mi boca, así que opté por cerrarla.  Neville nos miraba sin entender nada, pensando que se trataba de una de nuestras ya clásicas peleas.

-Bueno, como ya es tarde… yo… yo… me voy – balbuceó al mismo tiempo que intentaba tomar su zapato, tomó su túnica y salió corriendo murmurando un adiós.

Malfoy y yo continuábamos viéndonos, él seguía sonriendo de forma afectada, mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios bajar el color rojo de mi rostro, ¿estaré enfermando de fiebre? Ojalá esa fuera la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que no era así.

-Así que, Potter, ¿prefieres las cadenas o el látigo de púas?

Oh Dios, ¿era mi imaginación o su voz me pareció sensual ronroneo? No, definitivamente estaba enfermando de fiebre, ¡y ya tenía alucinaciones! Porque veía a Malfoy acercarse a mi con movimientos casi felinos. ¡¡Merlín, estoy grave!!

-Yo... eh... tengo que irme... Flich vendrá pronto y yo... no quiero un castigo – Ahora si parezco un idiota ¡Estoy balbuceando como una colegiada ante el chico que le gusta! Oh no, yo no dije eso, ¿verdad?

-Flich no vendrá en toda la noche – me dijo a unos centímetros de mi, ¿en que momento se acercó tanto? – así que no nos molestará.

¿Molestar... nos? Gulp.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, yo estaba contra la puerta (que misteriosamente estaba cerrada), y con el cuerpo de Malfoy pegado al mío. Quise moverme, pero él me inmovilizó con su cuerpo y sin perder tiempo me besó. Ni siquiera intenté forcejear, mi mente estaba en blanco, no procesaba nada de lo que ocurría. Lo único que me importaba era no perder la suavidad de esos labios contra los míos, ahogarme en todas esas sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en mí.

Draco (si, ahora era Draco), separó sus labios, no sin antes delinear con su lengua los míos, logrando robarme un suspiro, e inmediatamente después se dirigió a mi cuello. Mis manos parecían tener mente propia, ya que se dirigieron directamente al cabello platinado, enterrándose en él, buscando un mayor acercamiento.

Intenté hilar algún pensamiento coherente que no tuviera que ver con esos labios y las manos que ahora acariciaban mí espalda, pero fue inútil, simplemente mi mente se negaba a cooperar, y cuando lo hizo fue para decir una estupidez.

-¿Qu... qué fue lo que Neville... te escuchó decir? – le pregunté entre suspiros. Una risa cantarina me llegó desde mi cuello.

-Buscaba la forma de seducirte y decirte que me gustas – me dijo sin dejar de besar la piel de mi cuello.  Después de esas palabras no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios y su piel.

Sentí como sus manos descendían hasta tomar mis caderas, deslizándose hasta mis muslos, donde los apretó, obligándome a separar mis pies del suelo, enredando mis piernas alrededor de su torso. Sin poder pensar con coherencia, sentía que caminaba y me depositaba sobre algo frío.  Era la plancha metálica.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, recordando en primer lugar el motivo por el que supe de esa plancha.

-¿Qué prefieres: las cadenas o el látigo? – Draco sonrió de forma afectada ante mi sonrojo, pero no me dejé amedrentar.

-¿Tu que crees? – le sonreí de forma pícara

-Habrá que averiguarlo

-----------------

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Bien, como ya dije, este fic es por que mi psicólogo me recomendó hacerlo para liberarme de mi trauma (mentira es por venganza de cierto capítulo de un reto, juro que he quedado traumada de por vida, snif).

Bueno, besos a tods.

Nos vemos.


End file.
